1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-phase stainless steel wire rope having a high fatigue strength and a high corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of wire ropes, hitherto wire ropes made of stainless steel such as SUS 304 and SUS 316 have been used in a very limited application field for static uses such as simply hanging an article, etc., as they are thought to be inappropriate for so-called dynamic use, since a characteristic of high corrosion resistance cannot be sufficiently taken advantage of due to a low fatigue resistance, which shortens the durability and causes a wire breakage in a short time when it is frequently exposed to repetitive bending.
On the other hand, a high carbon steel wire rope, in contrast with the stainless steel wire rope, is used as wire rope for dynamic use as well as that for static use, because it has a high fatigue strength and provides a long durability against repetitive bending as well, and exclusive use of the high carbon steel wire rope is legally specified even for important security members such as an elevator rope which human life relies upon.
However, the high carbon steel wire rope, in contrast with the stainless steel wire rope, has a disadvantage of inferior corrosion resistance, and thereby, the fatigue strength may be significantly lowered due to occurrence of corrosion pits even in the atmospheric air, if the corrosion prevention is not sufficient.